Neherenia's Spell
by DeathByIambicPentameter
Summary: This is my version of what should have happened in that little series between the SuperS and Star series. I loved that episode, but what if Mamoru woke up?


I'm not going to continue any of my other stories unless under special request because I reread them and, in my opinion, they suck. I can't believe I wrote such garbage. Well I was 14 at the time and now I am 17. I hope you can all forgive me for that other rubbish I wrote. lol. Anyway, I'm writing this story because I was inspired to write it as I watched the episode in which Usagi suffers through the snow, thorns, etc. to save Mamoru. I thought it would be much more romantic if he woke up and saw the pain his Usako was going through. Please RR! Arigato.

By the way, I wrote the other stories before I really began reading fanfiction, so I think I can write a good one after about 3 years of endless reading. I also know that author's notes can get annoying which is why I'm leaving them out. I don't like them and half of the time I don't even read them, so I'm not going to waste my time on them. ;;; hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon...but I DO own Mamo-chan! BWHAHAHAHA...o.O looks over to Takeuchi-san ehe...ok...so maybe I don't own him. Oh well...someday Mamo-chan...YOU WILL BE MINE! Mamoru runs

-

Rated R for myself...just in case

IN THIS STORY, THE SENSHI HAVE ALREADY BEEN TRAPPED IN THE DREAM MIRRORS, LIKE I THINK THEY WERE IN THE SHOW!...hehehe.

So they're out of the picture. By the way, if some things are different, like the way she defeats Neherenia, it's because this is MY rendition!

Neherenia's Spell

By: Anjel1

-

Usagi battled her way through the snow and ice. The chill that was cutting its way into her flesh did not even enter her mind. She may have handled this better as Sailor Moon, but she couldn't transform, and as Usagi, she felt helpless and weak. However, she felt nothing at that moment. The only thing that clouded her thoughts was that her Mamo-chan was in the evil grasp of Neherenia's spell. She didn't care if she had lost feeling in just about everything. She only cared about Mamoru. Was he okay? Was she hurting him? Usagi felt a tear leak out of her eye and freeze onto her cheek. She couldn't even cry about the absence of her beloved. All she could do was fight on hoping that he was unharmed. That was all she had left now. Hope...

-

Mamoru was trapped inside a nightmare that he felt he would never be free from. He could see nothing. He could hear nothing. He could feel nothing. All that was around him was black, lonely emptiness. He strained himself trying to free himself from the pain that he could not feel...the ear piercing cries, screams, and sounds he could not hear...and the blood and suffering he could not see. He could not feel nor see, yet it was a nightmare. It brought meaning to the saying 'deafening silence'.

Then he heard a voice.

'Mamoru...'

He looked around him but still saw nothing.

'Usako?' he though. He only hoped to see her face in front of him. That ethereal beauty...his Usako. He couldn't see her no matter how hard he tried. Was it possible to forget the care-free, gorgeous face of his Usako?

He tried to speak her name, but as soon as he opened his mouth, all he could hear were the screams of suffering and pain. His mind was filled with blood and pain. He quickly closed his mouth and was greeted by the silence which, to him, was just as terrifying.

'Mamoru...'

That voice again. He hoped that it was Usagi coming to rescue him from this hell that he was trapped within. But no, for it didn't sound like his loving, kind Usako at all. This voice made his spine tingle with fear. Evil was dripping from every spoken syllable.

'Mamoru...wake up now...wake up and be greeted with the sight of your love...your wretched wench fighting her way to you, little prince...'

Mamoru's mind flooded with anger at this voice. How dare she speak of his beloved Usako in such a manner. She was the kindest, gentlest, most beautiful creature in the entire universe and beyond.

'Wake up you miserable bastard! Wake up and greet me...see the fate that awaits you and your whore...'

Mamoru suddenly opened his eyes, looking up into the face of Neherenia, the evil woman he thought his Usako had defeated.

"Neherenia..." he whispered, for it was all he could find the strength to do.

"Oh...I see you are awake now. I was planning to keep you in that nightmare forever, but I figured that this would be a lot more fun" she exclaimed, a sadistic tone coming from the very depths of her soul. Then her breath became ragged as she began to, as Mamoru called it, cackle. He could tell that she was up to something and he didn't know if he wanted to find out...

Her hand rose to meet his cheek. It slightly grazed it before Mamoru jerked back with all the strength he could muster.

"Don't touch me you disgusting pig" he yelled before gathering all the saliva in his mouth. He then spat in her eye.

"You bastard" she screamed, as her hand moved to her eye, wiping away the remnants of disrespect from Mamoru.

"Where's my Usako" he asked in a voice that seemed unusually twisted and terrifying even to him. "If you even lay a finger on her I swear I'll"

"Your precious bitch is fine. Well...alive anyway..." she blurted in "...and I don't believe that you are in any position to be making threats, little prince."

He was about to send an insult in her direction when he looked around himself and realized that she was partially correct. He was in no position to do anything but obey. He was chained to a wall; his arms raised high above his head. His clothes were torn and his wrists were sore and red from the chains. Other than that, however, he was unharmed. He only hoped that Usagi's condition was the same.

"Thinking about that whore of yours again, little prince" she asked in a tone that he was beginning to despise.

He struggled against the chains that bound him. "Don't you dare call her a whore, you sick, pathetic excuse for a woman" he screamed, with every ounce of anger he owned.

With this comment, she quietly began to laugh. Then it escalated to wicked, deafening amusement. He winced at the horrendous sound, if you could even call it a sound. She raised her hand in the air and a circle of light appeared in front of her chest. Her hand circled around it like a crystal ball.

"You don't seem to know who you're talking to...or what kind of power I have. I know exactly where your little tramp is. She is desperately trying to find a way to you, but to no avail. Would you like to see her, little prince" It now seemed like acid was dripping from every word coming out of her mouth. Pure evil.

Mamoru's eyes went wide at this question. He wanted to see her with all his heart and soul. He was just afraid of what he might observe. Still, he felt that he needed to see her. His head slightly nodded against his better judgment.

He was surrounded by the light from the ball and then, as the light faded, he saw the ball again, only the distinct and petite figure in the ball made tears glaze his eyes. What he was seeing was not his care-free, laughing Usako. This was someone else...

-

Usagi continued in the torture. She could feel every snowflake now. And each one was like a dagger plunging into her flesh. She wrapped her arms around herself once again to bring heat that would never come. She felt her teeth might break from the chattering, and her legs would betray her at any moment and collapse from under her.

Scared and cold, she did the only thing that she could…she fell. She could move anymore. She didn't know if she could continue. She knew that she had to however, for her dearest love in the whole world. He was waiting for her and she would not let him down.

"Ma….mo….chan….." she whispered through her blue lips and chattering teeth. Every syllable felt like it would kill her. She knew that she needed to continue but she needed to stay here for a moment, regain feeling in her legs once more. She curled up into a ball and cried, each tear freezing before she could feel it run down her cheek.

"Mamo…….chan…………………"

-

"NO! USAKO! STOP THIS NOW YOU REVOLTING SOW" Mamoru screamed with ever ounce of himself, tears now cascading down his cheeks.

She snapped her fingers and the chains that held Mamoru released him from his captivity. He knew that she wouldn't have done that if he could attack her. He knew better. He was smarter than that. So he did the only other thing he could think of at the moment.

He fell onto his hands and knees, sobbing into the cold stone floor.

"Usako……no…….please….stop this…." he choked out between sobs.

"That little slut..." she received an icy glare from Mamoru, as she pointed at the ball"deserves everything she is receiving"

Mamoru made his way over to the picture of the helpless form crumpled in the snow, wishing that she was in his arms and that he could protect her from the pain she was feeling. A lone tear made its way down his already stained face.

"Usako..."

-

"Usako..."

Usagi lifted her head at this endearment. Was that Mamoru? Was he alive?

'Oh kami...be okay...' she though as she rose to her feet. She felt as if that one word gave her the strength to continue. She pushed herself up and continued through the daggers that once again dove into every pore on her timid, weak form.

"Mamo-chan..."

-

Mamoru's face lit up as he watched her rise to her feet and continue her torturous journey. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"She's alive..."

Neherenia, however, had a different reaction than relief and love. Hers was more like this...

"THAT LITTLE BITCH"

With a bright swirl of red light, she was gone, leaving a terrified and pissed off Mamoru in her absence.

-

Usagi had made it through the storm and was now just trying to take in her surroundings while trying to bring the feeling back to her limbs. She looked up and saw the most terrifying building she had ever seen.

'That must be it.' she said to herself. She then continued to walk.

...Until Neherenia appeared in front of her small form.

"Neherenia"

Neherenia's hand then came into contact with Usagi's cheek, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Yes that's right...princess" she replied, sarcasm dripping from the word 'princess'.

With a wave of her hand, the walkway to the 'castle' was now covered in thick thorn bushes. Usagi's eyes widened at this sight, as she clutched her cheek, still red from the impact.

"Wha...Neherenia...what have you done with Mamoru" Usagi asked.

Neherenia's only answer was a hand gesture to the castle and a chuckle.

"Have fun...princess"

-

The image of Usagi remained in Neherenia's absence. Mamoru watched everything. He felt himself filled with relief when his Usako made it out of the storm, peace and serenity when he heard her voice, immeasurable anger when he watched that vile excuse for a woman slap her, and worry as he watched Neherenia make Usagi's life a living hell. Usagi, however, seemed to gladly accept her Tartarus as she walked directly into the thorns.

The room was once again filled with the blinding red light, causing Mamoru to jump and shield his eyes. He turned and saw that woman, if you could even call her that, walking toward him.

"Why" was all he could bring himself to ask.

"Why" she laughed. "You have the audacity to ask me WHY? Well, little prince, I'll tell you why. The people of the damn white moon have made my life fucking miserable...THAT'S WHY! I will have my revenge, even if it means killing every last one of those little tramps! Especially your precious Serenity. She will suffer greatly for trapping me in the darkness and surviving that damn fall...THAT SHOULD HAVE KILLED HER AND THAT LITTLE WENCH DAUGHTER OF HERS" Neherenia was screaming now. She fired a blast of the darkest energy she had at an unsuspecting Mamoru, just out of anger at the universe. He just happened to be there.

He tried to dodge it, moving only enough to escape most of it. It still slammed into his arm and it was some of the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. He screamed in agony and fell to his knees.

"Don't you EVER ask me why again, you fucking bastard"

With this, she moved to the throne a few feet away, collapsing into it. Her breath was ragged as she tried to regain her composure.

Mamoru was more worried than he had ever been. All he could do was stare at the mirror image of Usagi, as she fought through the thorns with all her might. From Neherenia's words, she was planning to make his Usako suffer more than she already had.

-

Usagi took another agonizing step as a new gash appeared on her pale, soft skin. She winced as she made contact with another twenty or thirty knives from the vine. One or two was nothing, but she didn't think she could take anymore. The only thing that kept her going was Mamoru. The though of being in his arms, his kisses, his deep, loving voice gave her the strength for each excruciating step.

As she neared the entrance, she let out a sigh of relief as she retreated from the vines, bloody, bruised, and still cold. She must have had about two hundred small cuts on her pale, frail form or more. She was near collapsing again, but knew she couldn't. She wouldn't let Neherenia take him away from her. Fuck the pain. She could endure it if it was for the person whom she cared for most in the world. She knew that he would do the same for her.

She came to a large black door and reached for the handle, when it flew open, sending her crashing back a few feet into the extremely unwelcoming vines from which she had emerged. She let out an ear-piercing scream from the many, minuscule needles infiltrating her back.

She soon recovered from her pain and pulled herself to her feet.

"Mamoru..."

-

He watched as she was thrown back into the vines. He winced as she let out the scream. He wanted to hold her...to heal her of all of her ailments. He hoped he would be able to soon. He sent an icy look to the queen in her throne, for he knew that it was her who caused the door to swing open. She looked to be exasperated...annoyed. He figured that she never expected Usagi to get that far. She was extremely disappointed. He smirked at this. Looking back into the lighted ball, he saw Usagi walking closer and closer to the dimensional rip which she would be sucked into. He looked into her beautiful, sky-blue, determined eyes. 'Kami...how I love her...' he said to himself 'Usako'

She walked through the darkness of the 'castle', if you could call it that. She was getting sick and tired of playing this game.

"Neherenia" she screamed. "Stop this damn it! Let me see Mamoru" With this, she collapsed to her knees.

It was then that she began to slide towards a dark hole. Although she knew Mamoru might be in there, it didn't stop her from being scared. She wished there was some easier way. She began to cry and attempted to get a grasp the cold tile beneath her, although she knew it was no good.

"MAMORU" she screamed as she was sucked into the darkness.

-

Mamoru watched as the white ball disappeared and a dark 'hole' appeared in its place. He took a few strides back, unsure of what to make of it. Then, without warning, Usagi came flying out of the shadows of the dimensional rift. She flew about 8 feet and landed in an unconscious heap on the floor.

"Usako" Mamoru screamed in desperation and anguish.

He ran to her small, crumpled form, landed with a thud on his knees, and scooped her up into his arms. What he saw when he turned her over was enough to make him sick. Her skin had lost the vibrant glow that it once held, and now it was white and lifeless. She looked so helpless, bleeding from hundreds of little cuts all over her body. Her eyes were closed, and her face was contorted into a grimace that was alien to her form.

"Oh Kami, Usako..." he whispered into her hair as he held her in his lap, her face in his chest, and his hand gently stroking her hair. He cried for about the fifth time that day. These were not only tears of worry and sadness over the condition of his beloved, but tears of joy and relief that he could hold her in his arms once more.

"Aishiteru Usako..."

"Well, well, well...isn't this a touching sight to behold...a little prince reunited with his miserable whore..." Neherenia broke the moment with those words, which caused Mamoru to send hid cold stare in her general direction.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that you sorry piece of shit" he yelled through his tears, his face hard as stone. Then, something stirred in his lap.

"Mamo..."

He looked down and was greeted with Usagi's eyes looking up into his ocean blue orbs.

"Oh Usako...you're all right. Kami...I was so worried. Aishiteru Usako" he carefully stroked her face with the back of his hand, kissed her on the forehead and shed fresh tears, smiling down on her.

Her response was a weak, warm smile. She raised her hand to caress his cheek in her palm.

"Aishi...teru...Mamo...chan..." she breathed out weakly, holding her smile. She gathered her strength and pushed away from the love of her life. As she rose to her feet, she winced from the pain it brought, faltered in her newfound strength, but quickly recovered.

"Ah...Usako...don't..." began Mamoru, but was answered by Usagi's hand by his raising into the air, warning Mamoru.

"Neherenia" Usagi demanded. "Stop all of this! Please. I know you're hurting, but don't take it out on the innocents of earth...please.

"Well, I see the princess has awakened from her sleep. You'll pay for what you people of the white moon did to me, you little tramp" Neherenia spat at Usagi, producing a dark blast of energy at her fingertips, and shooting it at Usagi.

"Usagi" screamed Mamoru as he jumped up and sprinted toward Usagi.

Usagi, however, was one step ahead for once, jumping out of range of the blast. She landed on her feet about a yard away and steadied herself, sending the wicked queen a smirk.

Mamoru reached Usagi and hugged her tightly to him, for apparent fear of her disappearing. She gasped in shock, but returned the embrace, burying her head in his chest. Neherenia took this opportunity to break up the little love fest that was being created. She created a large, dark ball, shooting it at the couple. They were not so lucky this time.

The blast hit them full force, blasting them feet apart and sprawling the out onto the cold stone. This gave Usagi one more cut to add to her generous supply. Usagi, surprisingly, was the first to recover, jumping up and running to Mamoru. Seeing Neherenia form another blast above her head, Usagi took stance in front of Mamoru, crossing her arms in front of her and blocking the attack with her body. Mamoru raised his head to see her receive the latest explosion for him.

"NO! USAKO" he yelled as she flew back into his arms. He cradled her small form in his arms, stroking the hair, which had now come out of the traditional 'odangos', out of her face.

"Oh Usako. Please be all right..." he whispered down to her.

She miraculously recovered within seconds. "Mamo-chan...I have to...defeat her. Help me please." she inquired of him.

"Hai Usako." he nodded in reply. He then helped her to her feet. He supported her weight as she leaned her back into his chest. She reached down to her broach.

"Neherenia, I can see the pain in your heart. I can feel your sadness and your loneliness...let me help you please." Usagi said to the queen.

"NO! You fucking tramp. You can't fool me princess of the white moon." Usagi stared into her eyes with sympathy and love. This caused Neherenia to gasp in shock and fear. "Don't you dare look at me with those eyes! I know that look. Don't sympathize with me princess. I'd just as easily kill you and your little prince."

But Usagi's gaze remained strong.

"Please..." she whispered as she and Mamoru approached her."Let me help you..."

Neherenia backed away from her, stumbling...

"NEVER! Get the hell away from me. I'll kill you...I swear it. AHHHH...stop looking at me with those eyes, damn it" she felling to the ground with this empty threat. The truth was she was too terrified to do anything. She was afraid of being sealed away in the darkness again. So, she began to cry.

"Neherenia...I'll help you." said Usagi, raising the crystal out of the broach, kneeling down by the crying queen. She sent all of her energy to the ginzuishou, making it glow for the first time since she had arrived in this hell. It glowed with the brightest intensity ever. She placed it on Neherenia's chest and called the ginzuishou.

'Ginzuishou...please help Neherenia return to the beauty that she once was...help her to be loved. Let her never be lonely again.

'Mamoru...lend me strength to use the ginzuishou...please Mamo-chan.

Mamoru granted Usagi his strength. He felt weak at this point, but continued, knowing what his Usako was going through was much worse.

"Damn it Serenity...leave me be! Stop looking at me with those eyes...STOP...NO...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Neherenia screamed as a bright light engulfed her. When the light from the ginzuishou faded, Neherenia was gone...replaced with small glowing orbs, floating up into the atmosphere. Usagi looked up into the sky. She and Mamoru were then engulfed by a light brighter than the first. Mamoru's grip on Usagi became stronger as he felt them moving...

'Thank you Serenity...' echoed through the air.

'Ginzuishou...please help me get my friends, my love, and I safely home...restore my friends...please...' pleaded Usagi, concentrating her energy...

-

When Mamoru opened his eyes, he was in his apartment. He was on the floor in the middle of his living room.

"Usako..." he whispered, and looked down into his arms. Sure enough, his beautiful angel was there, all of her injuries had vanished and her complexion had regained its ethereal glow that he loved so much. Her hair was still down, cascading all around her frail body. She was the picture of perfection to him. She, however, was not moving or breathing. She had used the ginzuishou too much to sustain her life force.

"Usako...are you all right? Usako! Please wake up...Usako" he pleaded, shaking her small form in his arms. One tear leaked out of the corner of his ocean orb and ran down his smooth cheek.

The tear landed with a loud splash on Usagi's cheek, glowing like a diamond.

Mamoru bent down and captured her lips with his, sobbing through the kiss. She tasted of strawberries and vanilla. He never wanted this to end. His kiss was soft and gentle, yet demanding. He prayed silently that she would return to him as he raised his head away from her still form.

He closed his eyes and began to cry, holding her close to him, never moving from his hunched form on the floor. He held her with all of his strength, never wanting to let her go. Suddenly, he felt her stir. He looked down, and shed tears of pure joy as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Usako...Oh Usako! Aishiteru Usako...I love you so much" he cried as he held her as close as oxygen deprivation would allow. He let a rather strong sob escape his lips when she returned his embrace.

"Aishiteru Mamo-chan...I will love you forever and then some my beautiful Mamo-chan. I'll never leave you. Thank you, my love for giving me the strength I needed. I never could have done it without you." she cried, shedding joyous tears of her own.

"Usako..."

"Mamo-chan..."

-

"Oh would you two quit all this mush...you're going to make me lose my lunch" laughed a voice from the doorway. This caused the couple to jump and direct their attention toward the doorway. They were greeted with eight smiling faces.

"Rei-chan...minna! You're all okay...thank goodness" exclaimed Usagi. Rei laughed and caught Usagi in an embrace, pulling her to her feet, away from Mamoru, much to his disappointment.

"Hai Usagi-chan! Thanks to you and Mamoru-san." replied Minako, hugging Usagi with all her might.

"Hai...Arigato Usagi-chan...You're a really great friend." said Ami, with an embrace not quite as strong as Minako's, but with all the intensity of a best friend.

"Remind me to make you some extra special treats for this Usagi-chan" cried Makoto as she watched Usagi's face light up.

"Arigato Usagi-chan. You are going to make a wonderful queen some day." chimed in Setsuna.

"Hai Usagi!" cried Hotaru.

"Well done Usagi-chan." said Michiru, standing side by side with Haruka.

"Hai Koneko-chan..." echoed Haruka, whose eyes went wide when she and Michiru were captured in a giant hug by Usagi. They both returned the gesture, Haruka stroking Usagi's hair and smiling down on the happy, and once again carefree girl in her arms.

"Arigato Okaa-san," exclaimed a small voice from behind Usagi.

"Chibiusa-chan!" cried Usagi, turning to see Chibiusa in the arms of Mamoru. Usagi ran over to the two most important people in her life, embracing them like they may disappear at any moment.

Mamoru let out a small squeak of surprise at the tight embrace, erupting laughter from everyone else. Smiling down at her, he hugged her with the same intensity with which she held him.

"Usako..."

"Oh Mamo-chan...This is what heaven must be like. Are you sure I'm not dead?" inquired Usagi.

This produced chuckles from everyone, including Mamoru.

"I'm sure Usako. Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru Mamo-chan...Forever"

-

The End!

OH MY GOODNESS! I FINISHED MY FIRST FIC! And it only took me...like 5 hours. Cool. I should really do this more often. I can't believe I really finished it. I'm so excited! Please RR. I need to know if it was any good and if I should write anything else. I love you all...oh and I really LOVE email! cough hint hint

Until next time. Ja ne!


End file.
